


Hold my hand

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Pipesstuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but its not graphic, ok more than just mentions of violence, pipesstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: A witch to hold my handto whisper in my earto guide me when I'm sadto hold me through my fear.





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I know Rose isn't a witch but i couldn't help thinking about how Eridan insinuated that she was 
> 
> This takes place right after apropos of nothing -- rosemary fluff with some mentions of death and violence

You don't think you've ever felt so mad, there's a ball of fury in the pit of your stomach the entire time, driving you, and you wonder, somewhere, if your yellow eyes have turned an unnatural, highblood red, if this is what it feels like to rage. And while you shove Ampora against a wall, the world full up and overflowing with the smell of his blood, you wonder if this is the first time he's ever felt truly, utterly, helpless.

It disgusts you that part of you is so _glad_.

Someone pulls you off him after a while, and he doesn't make any motion to resist-- his eyes are glassy, and you wonder if you went too far, but he's still breathing, still crying, and you decide it's not your problem. You decaptchalouge Equius's sunglasses right onto your face and shoot a single fingergun at Terezi, who grins and waves.

You let the warm hand lead you down the hall, back to you and Rose's block, where they – she, this is Rose herself – sits you on the bed and washes your hands so gently.

You're starting to notice your surroundings a little more and you see rose dip the once-white rag in a tub of water, turning it lavender. She rings it out and reaches towards your face, wiping off blood and black lipstick and tears, petting one of your ears absentmindedly with the other hand. Her face is so calm. You sit still, reign yourself in while she finishes, but then she's kissing you gently (oh god, your mouth is still full of the taste of Eridan's blood) and you sag in something bordering on relief because this is Rose Lalonde and she's holding you and she loves you and the world is wonderful once more.

She reaches up and removes Equius's glasses from your face. “I suppose these will have to be returned eventually,” she says, and licks the bright violet blood splatters off the front, putting them on. “They're quite fashionable.”

“Are you joking?”

“Maybe.”

You shake your head.

“I suppose you won't need to drink my blood tonight.” She's smiling one of those wry smiles.

You wrap your arms around her waist and nuzzle her head, marveling – as you always do – at the fact that you won't ever be stabbed in the jugular by Rose's horns, on accident or on purpose. Humans have a plethora of nasty germs and viruses in them if you're not careful, but they're not half as homicidal as trolls.

“No. Should be good for the whole week, I feel very full… Goodness. Do you think he is going to die?”

“He'll be okay. He's got catgirl and ponyboy looking after him. From what I've heard, Nepeta is almost as good with needles and knives as you are, and Equius is close – albeit used on different…. Materials.”

“Flesh?”

“Yes.”

She hums.

You cuddle a little longer before Rose makes a move. “We should probably shower. Regardless of my meager attempts at cleanup, your outfit is still absolutely covered in blood. If nothing else, it'd be nice to get clean. We can cuddle some more after.”

“Maybe we could read?”

Rose nods, standing and pulling you up. “At least, we can if Vriska doesn't decide it's an appropriate time for her to stick her nose into other people's romantic moments. She's incorrigible. I don't know how you put up with her all of those years.”

“She is not as bad as she seems.”

Rose chuckles.

 

She washes your hair.

She kisses your neck gently and guides you to the respiteblock, massaging your shoulders through a fresh, clean black shirt. You purr for her.

“I know something's on your mind,” Rose says.

“Just Ampora, is all.”

“Pray tell.”

“I hate to say this, because I know he dies in other timelines and I should not feel so ashamed of that… but I'm _scared_.”

“Scared of someone else deciding you're just as much of a murderer as he is because you killed him, and now he has actual friends.” Rose finishes your thought. “I don't think that's true. I think you would have been fine, but I don't think it's the end of the world that you didn't kill him. He has space to learn.”

“I am not sure I believe that.”

“I know what your history is like… or at least I know what you've told me. Have you talked to Karkat about this? He seemed pretty livid on the subject last time it was brought into discussion, but he saw Eridan the other day.”

You chuckle. “Karkat is not a killer. I have never seen or heard of a Karkat who killed a troll. Perhaps I have not looked far enough but I cannot picture him hurting someone.”

“Perhaps his temper is a facade produced in his youth as some sort of barrier between others and knowledge of his hemotype.”

“Oh. Maybe.”

She pets your hair as you think. She stops to rub little circles behind your horns, sometimes, and it calms you down.

“I was going to saw him in half.”

Rose runs a finger up your horn.

“I was going to cut him in half but you stopped me. Why did you stop me?”

“I wasn't sure that's what you wanted to do.”

“You made a judgment based on what I might be thinking? Or rather, not thinking clearly about, as the case might be?”

“I figured, if you used a weapon that wasn't instantaneously deadly, you had the option to kill him-- but you didn't have to.”

“True.”

Another pause, once again smoothed by the feeling of Rose's hands on your skin, your hair, your horns.

“You pulled me off of him, too.”

“Too much rich food will make someone sick, Kanaya dearest. You don't want to be sick, now do you? It would be no fun. And Eridan is certainly rich food.”

“No, you are just light food.”

“I'll have you know that I grew up in a rich household.”

“Rose.”

“You know I jest.”

You prop yourself up so you can look at her better and smile. “Do I now?”

She laughs.

“I am tired. Maybe we should read tomorrow.”

“Yes, perhaps.” Rose pulls back the covers and you snuggle in close to her warmth, turning your glow down as much as you can manage.

You're still not sure how you feel on the Eridan business. It smells vaguely like Rose didn't want you to kill him, but maybe that's okay. Nepeta and Equius might not hate you for killing him if you aren't the one who kills him. Maybe he won't even die, but considering his history, and his alternates… he'll mess up again. You're sure of it. And then you'll be there, chainsaw in hand, and he won't be around to bother you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this explains some things :3


End file.
